1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implant for intersomatic fusion of two adjacent vertebrae, having a first implant part and a second implant part that is adjustable relative to the former, for the purpose of distraction.
2. The Prior Art
Implants for intersomatic fusion of two vertebrae are used in order to stabilize a segment of the spinal column after the resection of a disk that was considered necessary. In the case of the operating method, a differentiation is made between operating techniques, with regard to access to the spinal column from the back or from the abdominal side, and fundamentally, different general conditions apply for these. In the case of access that takes place from the posterior direction, the spinal cord must be pushed out of the operation region as gently as possible, for the necessary measures for removing the disk, preparing the vertebrae, and inserting the implant to be carried out in the immediate vicinity of the spinal cord, and for the operator to make do with little room.